Sedas por Espadas, Espadas para Ella
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Bran sueña con convertirse en Guardia Real, Sansa con ser la reina. Por un azar del destino, Sansa sufre un accidente que la dejará tullida. Reto del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Parte Primera

**Disclaimer**: no ganaré nada con este fic, ni siquiera un céntimo; excepto, quizás, algún review. Lo que es de George Martin, a Martin.

**Este fic participa en el reto _El Intercambio_ del foro _Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_.**

**20—04—2013**

* * *

**SEDAS POR ESPADAS, ESPADAS PARA ELLA**

**Parte Primera**

* * *

—Sansa dice que el príncipe Joffrey es muy guapo, pero Jon opina que su cara es como la de un gusano.

Bran se ríe por inercia ante las ocurrencias de sus hermanos, demasiado extasiado con la capa blanca de Jaime Lannister como para darse cuenta. Algún día él también sería caballero de la Guardia Real, o eso esperaba.

La sola idea de viajar con su padre al sur, a Desembarco del Rey, donde estaría rodeado de toda la Guardia Real —o mejor dicho, él los buscaría y rodearía—, le resultaba sumamente excitante. Aventuras es lo que un niño como Bran necesitaba. Muros que escalar, aire fresco, flechas por disparar, caballos, espadas que desenvainar y la vibrante sensación de peligro y placer que golpea la garganta ante una situación difícil. Un duelo, una batalla.

En toda la cena apenas sí prestó atención a otra cosa que no fuera su hilera de pensamientos fantasiosos. En ese aspecto, no era tan diferente a Sansa. Ambos soñaban despiertos con caballeros, aunque la aplicación en el tema fuese diferente. Quizás, con suerte, algún día sería el guardia de su hermana en la Fortaleza Roja. Serían los nuevos Cersei y Jaime, o eso diría la gente. Un hermano cuidando de su hermana, ¿podría haber algo más adecuado?

Las espadas chocaban con un ruido metálico dentro de la cabeza de Bran, quien intentaba por todos los medios verse metido de lleno en alguna pelea con algún otro caballero. Barristan Selmy, el príncipe Aemon, Arthur Dayne... Bran suspiró. Los nombres por sí solos eran tan fuertes, tan bravos, tan famosos y heroicos que harían estremecerse al más fiero de los hombres. Eso es lo que Bran anhelaba. Como segundo hijo, lo que podía esperar era ser banderizo de su hermano Robb. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente ese sería su destino final: Myrcella Baratheon no le quitaba ojo de encima. No estaba en esa época de la vida en la que ya uno se fija en mujeres, pero sabía reconocer ciertas señales. La princesa le sonreía, le preguntaba tonterías corteses (tal y como habría hecho Sansa) y se tocaba el pelo de vez en cuando.

El niño bajó la mirada, algo incómodo por la situación. Él siempre era el pequeño. Por suerte, no tanto como Rickon.

* * *

Tras cepillarse el pelo media docena de veces y probar diferentes peinados, Sansa pudo comprobar lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza. Aún así, ese día era el comienzo de lo que iba a ser una nueva vida. El príncipe Joffrey iba a entrenar en el patio con Robb y, ella, como su prometida, pensó que debería estar presente para animarlo. Su hermano era bueno pero, ¿qué podía hacer contra un príncipe? Esa mañana su madre le había dado permiso para aplazar una hora sus clases de costura con tal de ver a Joffrey.

Iba a ser reina.

Desde que era pequeña, su septa le había enseñado a coser, a comportarse como una dama, a guardar la compostura. Había aprendido a cantar, a bailar y a tocar instrumentos, a complacer con palabras. La habían educado como a una señora, igual que a su madre, y eso sería. El máximo privilegio que podría tener una señora, sería el de ser reina. Eso iba a ser ella. Sansa sería tan elegante como Cersei Lannister y todas las damas de Poniente querrían ser como ella, vestir como ella, andar como ella.

Murmuró una plegaria rápida a los Siete, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón que todo fuera a salir bien. Evitaría que Arya metiese la pata para no desagradar a la familia real. Y la enseñaría a comportarse, eso haría. Si su padre no lograba casarla pronto, cuando Sansa fuese reina o, al menos, princesa de los Siete Reinos, le buscaría un caballero a su altura.

«Un buen caballero», pensó la niña. «Uno que sepa cómo luchar, que haya vencido mil veces. A Arya le gustará. Todo será perfecto.»

¿Qué podía salir mal si todo estaba sucediendo tal y como lo había soñado?

* * *

Aún no había decidido el nombre para su lobo huargo. Bran reflexionó y decidió que alguien que ambicionaba una capa blanca debería ser capaz de encontrar un buen nombre, sobre todo si se trataba del nombre de un huargo. Desearía poder empuñar una espada de verdad, una como _Hielo_, no como las que usaba en sus juegos contra el príncipe Tommen. Deseaba luchar algún día en una batalla, con su huargo y su espada. Quizás algún día..., algún día compusiesen una canción de esa batalla imaginaria, y él...

Su padre le había prohibido acompañarlo. Había salido de caza con el rey y con Robb, tampoco se había llevado a Jon. Ya hacía horas que estaban fuera, pero a veces las cacerías podían durar días enteros. Bran se aburría mortalmente y cuando eso sucedía sólo podía hacer dos cosas: correr con los lobos por el Bosque de Dioses o escalar. Se quedó con la segunda opción, pensando que podría darse un último gusto. En la Fortaleza Roja los guardias no le dejarían subirse por los muros como lo hacían en Invernalia.

Con el huargo tras sus pies, Bran se deslizó sigilosamente por el patio, escuchando el hermoso beso de las espadas. Todo estaba más silencioso que de costumbre. La mayoría de la guardia de su padre se encontraba de caza con él y el resto practicaba en el patio o bebía ruidosamente en el gran salón. Su madre llevaba reunida con Vayon Poole desde primera hora de la mañana, ayudándole a poner orden y revisando las cuentas. Pronto tendría que hacerlo sola, pues el mayordomo viajaría también con ellos al sur.

Bran daba vueltas alrededor de las torres como quien medita sobre qué pastel estará más delicioso. Finalmente comenzó a auparse por la Torre Rota, su territorio preferido. Sólo se encontraría con cuervos cuando llegase a la cima, destruida a causa de un rayo cien años atrás. Allá arriba se sentía invencible e invisible, incomparablemente grande.

Se subió primero a las ramas de los árboles del bosque, un camino mucho más seguro que subir por la propia torre, y después saltó hacia el Primer Torreón. Desde la fortaleza redonda podía alcanzar las gárgolas y auparse a una zona mucho más segura de la Torre. Piedra sobre piedra, pies, manos. El truco consistía en saber dónde poner cada miembro de su cuerpo, de qué manera descansar el peso en cada parte. Él era un auténtico experto. Nunca, nunca se caía. Coronó una gárgola y estaba a punto de balancearse a otra cuando oyó los gritos de su hermana.


	2. Parte Segunda

**Este fic participa en el reto _El Intercambio_ del foro _Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_.**

**20—04—2013**

* * *

**SEDAS POR ESPADAS, ESPADAS PARA ELLA**

**Parte Segunda**

* * *

—¿Ya ha vuelto el príncipe Joffrey de la cacería?

Su madre negó con la cabeza y siguió bordando. Lady Catelyn habría suspirado de pena, pero no quería que su hija la viese triste. Sansa sabía que su madre los echaría mucho de menos —y ella a ellos, por supuesto—, y aún así tenía más ganas de irse que de quedarse.

—¿Crees que le daré muchos hijos al príncipe Joffrey?

Sansa ordenaba sus baúles cargados con seda y encaje. Llevaba muy pocas prendas de lana gorda, pues no serían tan necesarias como lo eran allí. Se libraría de vestidos bastos y de la nieve en los bajos, humedeciéndole las piernas. Se echaría perfumes exquisitos que todos pudiesen oler, acudiría a decenas de competiciones de caballería, bailaría con su prometido...

—¿Estoy bien vestida? —preguntó a su distraída madre. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. Y otra, y otra. Comenzaba a marearse, mas no le importaba. Se agarró el vestido con las manos, hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió, con su hermosa boca pequeña, de dientes blancos y perfectos que a todos le parecía tierna.

La señora de Invernalia se echó a reír con ella, feliz de ver a su hija serlo. Levantándose de la silla, ella también se sujetó el vestido para danzar juntas, entre risas cómplices como sólo una madre y una hija pueden tener.

—Oh, cariño —murmuró abrazándola contra su pecho.— Voy a extrañarte tanto... nos perderemos muchas cosas juntas.

Sansa abrazó a su madre con fuerza, prometiéndole que sería una esposa digna, tanto como lo era ella.

* * *

Olvidó las gárgolas, los árboles y sus ramas, olvidó incluso a su lobo, la altura, las piedras salientes y la Torre Rota. Olvidó el tiempo y el mundo cuando escuchó a su hermana gritar, y ese grito seguido de otros aún mayores, de relinchos de caballos, de pisadas apresuradas.

Bran deshizo el camino aguantando la respiración, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en los chillidos asustados.

Cuando llegó allí, soltó el aire y las lágrimas.

Sansa había salido a recibir a su padre, al rey y al resto de la corte en cuanto los vio llegar a lo lejos. Por alguna razón, su siempre precavida hermana había tropezado con el dobladillo del vestido y se había caído por las escaleras. Había sido aparatoso y nadie fue lo suficientemente rápido como para frenarla. Uno de los caballos que los mozos estaban adiestrando, alertado por el alboroto, había pasado por encima de una de sus piernas.

Bran observó la sangre y la deformidad de su pierna, aplastada y rota. Sansa se había desmayado hacía rato y los hombres la habían metido dentro, seguidos por el maestre.

Quiso preguntar qué sería de ella, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, tímidas y cobardes.

* * *

Al despertar, lo primero que se encontró fue a su loba huargo lamiéndole los dedos, junto a la cama. Su madre no había dormido en días, vigilante en la alcoba, bordando y sollozando de rabia.

Lo supo antes de que pasara. ¡Cuán estúpida había sido, todo por querer sonreír al príncipe! En su convalecencia había escuchado las plegarias a los dioses antiguos y a los nuevos, allí mismo, a su lado, y retumbando en las profundidades del bosque de dioses.

Echó una mirada furtiva a sus piernas desiguales. Una de ellas estaría permanentemente deformada. No podría volver a bailar, ni a montar a caballo, ni a hacer reverencias. Sansa dudaba siquiera que pudiese volver a tener hijos.

«Nadie me querrá así: imperfecta...»

Mordió la almohada callando el llanto. Su madre se abalanzó sobre ella en actitud protectora, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Allí, juntas, las dos serían más fuertes.

* * *

El rey había insistido en unir las casas. Si Lord Stark tenía una hija casadera, podría tener otra. Bran fue testigo del tremendo enojo de Arya, quien había pasado del insulto a la súplica. Lady Catelyn se había opuesto tajantemente, pero su esposo no quería cambiar de planes. No ante el rey. Arya serviría igual que Sansa, sólo habría que esperar algo más hasta que estuviese en edad casadera.

Bran pensó que todo eso podría rematar en desastre y caos absoluto. Proteger a Sansa y proteger a Arya, aunque lo pareciese, no era la misma tarea. ¿Y qué sería de su hermana ahora que estaba... tullida? Sintió un escalofrío ante la sola mención de la palabra.

«Iba a ser la reina. No hay reinas en la historia de los Siete Reinos a las que le faltase una pierna.» Entonces tuvo una idea.

* * *

«Al menos», se dijo tristemente, «se marcharon cuando el maestre dijo que había pasado el peligro.»

Conformarse con eso la volvería loca. Pasar de cien a cero en un segundo de su vida, en el momento más importante, justo cuando sus sueños iban a hacerse realidad. Ya sólo le quedaba mirar por la ventana, sentada en una extraña silla de ruedas confeccionada por Tyrion Lannister. Incluso Jon Nieve, su hermano bastardo, había ido a despedirse de ella antes de partir al Muro. No estaba segura de si realmente se lo había agradecido, pero intentó expresar con una mirada cargada de aflicción lo que las palabras no le dejaban hacer.

Había permanecido silenciosa todo el mes, excepto cuando lloraba.

—Sé que es difícil —le había dicho su madre.— Por suerte estás viva, Sansa. Otros no podrían decir lo mismo. Tienes que adaptarte a esto, cariño.

Decirlo no era tan sencillo como hacerlo. Lady Catelyn lo sabía, de manera que la dejaba sola con sus pensamientos cada vez que la sentía resquebrajarse por dentro como si de un pergamino se tratase.

A Sansa lo único que le devolvía un poco la ilusión por las mañanas era encontrarse las flores azules de invierno escondidas entre las páginas de su libro de canciones favorito. Sonrió con ternura.

«Bran...»


	3. Tercera Parte

**Este fic participa en el reto _El Intercambio_ del foro _Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_.**

**20—04—2013**

* * *

**SEDAS POR ESPADAS, ESPADAS PARA ELLA**

**Parte Tercera**

* * *

A lo lejos lograba divisar la larga cabellera rubia de la princesa, ondeando al viento con elegancia. Myrcella Baratheon desprendía una dulzura e inocencia que le recordaban dolorosamente a Sansa. Bran recibió un golpe con la espada de madera de Arya por cada sentimiento silencioso y maltratado. Ellos jugando allí, en el Camino Real, y una de la manada tumbada en una cama, muerta en vida. Así la habría descrito Bran la última vez que la había visto.

«No llevaré jamás una capa blanca. Mi deber como hermano era protegerla y no fui capaz. Fallé.»

Arya descargaba la rabia a su manera, con golpes e improperios. Por las noches escapaban de las miradas de los adultos e iban con los huargos a un lugar apartado para aullarle a la luna.

—¿Volverá a caminar?

Bran negó con la cabeza. Ella todavía guardaba alguna ciega esperanza; él las había perdido todas en aquella habitación en penumbras. Lo supo sólo con ver los ojos de Dama.

* * *

Robb la bajaba cada mañana en brazos hasta el gran salón y le pedía que le ayudase con las tareas. En realidad Sansa sabía que no la necesitaba, que si lo hacía era para animarla. Su madre les había dejado espacio para poder apoyarse mutuamente, pensando que quizás eso la sacaría del bache. Rickon dormía con ella algunas noches, la septa la acompañaba durante las horas muertas y la Vieja Tata la adormilaba con sus historias; pero la que más la había auxiliado había sido la loba.

«La única rota soy yo.» Se dijo. «Sólo necesito a Dama.»

A veces, incluso —y no se lo contaría a nadie porque la tomarían como a una demente—, creía que podía ser una loba, tan indómita como Arya.

* * *

El cuchillo pasó silbando a menos de un metro de su posición. Bran pegó un salto echándose a un lado, justo a tiempo para ver como el arma se clavaba en un horrendo tapiz.

Arya se mordía el labio y arrugaba el ceño, la nariz, el rostro. A veces pensaba que su hermana había nacido enfadada con el mundo. Se pasó el siguiente cuchillo de mano en mano. Para su desesperación, ese sería el último porque el resto ya los había lanzado hábilmente.

—Imbécil —masculló.

No le hacía falta preguntar de qué se trataba. Seguro que si decía "Joffrey" acertaría sin ningún margen de error. La loba salvaje había aceptado a regañadientes los vestidos y los banquetes, incluso tuvo que tragar grueso su orgullo para no decepcionar a su padre. Si algo habían aprendido todos de Sansa era a aceptar la situación con elegancia. Arya no lo hacía con la misma gracia, pero tampoco se podía decir que no lo intentaba.

Bran consideraba a su hermana casi una abusona. La diferencia de edad entre ellos no era tan elevada, y aún así siempre las ingeniaba para meterlo en líos o avergonzarlo delante de todos con el manejo de las armas.

«Mejor haber nacido gemelos.»

Cuando el último cuchillo se clavó en la cabeza de un hombre particularmente feo que sujetaba una pieza de venado, Bran se acercó a Arya. Ella se volteó notando su presencia.

—Lárgate —demandó.— Fuera, ¡fuera!

Bran hizo caso omiso y la rodeó con los brazos por la espalda. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro femenino y le habló en voz baja.

—Somos una manada —le recordó.— Estamos juntos en esto, hasta el final.

—¿Pase lo que pase?

—Aunque te casases con Tyrion Lannister —aseguró.— Soy tu hermano, te voy a proteger.

—No lo necesito —rechazó.— Sé defenderme sola.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no tienes que hacerlo sola. Estamos contigo.

* * *

Jadeó bañada en frío sudor y buscó con la mirada a la loba, pero no la encontraba.

—¿DAMA? —llamó a gritos.— ¡DAMA!

Había sido tan real que por un segundo se lo tomó en serio. Al principio sólo había soñado con el bosque de dioses. Había mojado las patas en el agua caliente de las termas, había aullado y se había lamido las patas. Una ardilla sobre los árboles la había intranquilizado y en ese preciso momento el estómago le había rugido demandando alimento. Aupándose sobre las patas traseras dio un salto que la elevó a las ramas, acercándose peligrosamente al roedor. No fue capaz de alcanzarlo, debido a que siempre había sido la más pequeña de la camada. A diferencia de sus hermanos, no salía tanto a correr, jugar, montar a caballo...

«Un momento. Los lobos no montan a caballo.»

Se llevó la mano al pecho de la impresión, consciente de que el pensamiento la había sacudido con tanta fuerza que había roto la ilusión.

—Un sueño..., sólo... sólo un sueño.

«Te equivocas» susurró una voz dentro de ella.

—¡DAMA!

—¡Sansa!

Robb, con el pelo revuelto y un simple pantalón para dormir, había entrado como un vendaval en su habitación.

—¿Qué son esos gritos? Vas a despertar a todo el castillo.

De pequeña levantaba a sus hermanos cada vez que tenía pesadillas. Theon Greyjoy se burlaba de ella por ser una miedica, pero Robb la consolaba con palabras cariñosas de hermano mayor. Inspiraba en ella más voluntad y fuerza que nadie, era como un don.

—He soñado que era una loba —confesó.— Era un sueño horrible. Tenía dos piernas, podía saltar. Estaba en el bosque y...

Si hubiese podido, se habría abrazado las rodillas para esconder la cara entre ellas. Robb suspiró con aprehensión y le acarició el pelo.

—Cambia, Sansa —le urgió en susurros.— Cambia las sedas por las espadas. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Los dioses antiguos me lo han contado anoche, rezando frente al árbol corazón. ¿Y sabes qué? He escuchado a Bran y a Arya. Estamos todos aquí contigo, sólo escucha...

—¿El qué? —preguntó sin comprenderlo.

—La luna, los huargos, los dioses. Escucha al Norte, Sansa.

Sansa Stark siempre obedecía, por eso hubo un día que se levantó más dura, más fuerte.


End file.
